A New Beginning
by bellamarie32
Summary: Sequel to My Own Special Twilight, this is about the challenges of rasing a teenage vampire who has fallen in love. Bella and Edward have to fight to keep their love and their sons love alive or let it die forever.
1. Chance Encounter

Chapter 1:

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Chance Encounter**_

I watched Evan Edward Cullen playing happily with his toys. He was a beautiful baby, and I could easily see the resemblance between Evan and Edward. They both had that same hair, and their attitudes were very similar, besides this, Evan also had Edward's crooked smile that I loved so much. I smiled down at my child, my wonderful child. He wasn't a complainer, and he barely ever got hurt because of his vampire heritage. I knew that as he became older, more and more vampire attributes would start to show in his features. Edward and myself decided to raise him being fully aware of what we truly are, and what he will eventually fully become.

I had received no more strange powers since that day I was trapped in the Volturi's house. Carlisle believes this is due to the fact that no danger threatens me and I am at ease. He still can not, however, understand why I received my last power. It made no logical sense. I tried not to worry about it too much however, I had better things to do.

Jacob indeed had imprinted on that girl we saw running the day I had Evan. And she is also now informed on everything about what Jacob and myself really are. But the strange thing is she is not afraid but welcomes it, and she is very deeply in love with Jacob. I found out recently that her name is Julia.

I looked back down at Evan once again and saw him trying to put a shoe in his tiny mouth.

"No, no Evan, we don't eat shoes." I said softly as I picked him up and he starred at me like I was an idiot. "What?" I questioned my son, as he looked at me dumbfounded.

"I like shoe." He stuttered out, confused why it couldn't be in his mouth and on his feet.

"Shoes are for wearing on your feet, not for sticking them in your mouth." I said softly as I sat Evan down on the ground again, and he immediately crawled over to his toy truck and started playing racecars.

Just then I heard a vehicle pull up and I knew Edward must have just gotten back from his hunting trip.

"Hello darling." Edward said as he swept me up into a kiss. "What has our mischievous little boy been up to?" He said with a smirk.

"Well, earlier he tried to climb a pole, and just now he tried to eat a shoe." I said and I heard Edward slightly giggle as he bent down and picked Evan up. Evan smiled up at him, he was his fathers son of course.

"I love you Evan." Edward said.

"I love you to daddy!" Evan squeaked as he threw his arms up into the air grabbing Edward's head to bring it closer to kiss Edward's cheek.

_: 16 years later:_

I thought back on the memory of Evan eating a shoe and how much simpler life was then. I still had not gotten anymore powers, and Jacob was now married to Julia, but life was a little harder than before. Manly due to the fact that I had a teenage vampire running around the house.

"EVAN!" I heard Edward yell from downstairs, and I wondered what could have possible happened now. Evan and Edward used to be so close, but sooner or later every kid has that moment in time when they want to be free of their parents. And Edward was having a hard time excepting that.

I quickly ran downstairs, searching for what the problem was. And then I saw it, a broken vase on the floor. Glass was scattered everywhere and Edward was furiously looking at Evan in his karate uniform. Evan had been taking martial arts classes for the last four years. He said that even though he had inhuman strength, he wanted to know self-defense anyways.

"I told you not to practice in here!" Edward hollered.

I quickly ran over to Edward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Calm down Edward, It's just a vase." I said rubbing Edward's back trying to cool him down. "And Evan, you know you are not supposed to practice in here, put in the studio Alice made you."

"I know, but Emenntt wanted me to show him a move and he wouldn't move his lazy but off of the couch." Evan protested. I soon turned my attention to Emenntt who was indeed siting on the couch.

"What?" Emenntt said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Your hopeless." I said to Emenntt as I watched him lay down taking up the whole couch and flip through pointless TV channels.

"I'm sorry for destroying the vase." Evan said, looking down at the mess he had made while Esme was quickly cleaning it up.

"That's ok Evan." Edward said to him as he put his arm around Evan's shoulder as they both walked towards the studio. I quietly cherished the moment; they didn't always cooperate with each other so well.

Then my phone rang.

It was Jake; this was surprising because I didn't hear from him so much since his wedding a year after Evan was born. He was usually busy with Julia, and I'll admit, I miss the time we spent together.

"I'm so happy you answered." Jacob said, sounding depressed.

"What happened?" I immediately asked.

"Well, um…" He began, and I could hear a girl screaming in the background that I assumed must be Julia. "I never really get around to telling you but I had a kid. Her name is Amy. And well… she told me she was going for a walk today, and she never came back. I need you to help me find her, will you?" He questioned and I could hear the worry in his voice. But I couldn't get past the fact that Jake had had a kid. A teenage girl named Amy. And he never told me about it. But then the real problem hit me and I knew how worried I would be if Evan never came home from a walk, and panic began to seize me.

"Of course we will help you Jake, I will get the family and we will start to search the woods for her, ok?" I said comfortingly. "I'm sure we will find her." I say.

"I sure hope so, I have the whole pack out searching now, I have to go, I'll see you later." Jake said as he shut the phone.

"Everyone, Jake's kid is missing in the woods, we have to help!" I screamed, and everyone, knowing how mad I would be at them if they didn't choose to help, came rushing to my side even Evan. "We are looking for a girl named Amy, ok?" I said as they all nodded and then they were gone. I knew Edward or myself must go with Evan because he wasn't to good with directions and I knew that if Edward went with him it would only slow him down and get him mad. I quickly pushed Edward away and moved into the position next to Evan. And then we were off in search for Amy.

We seemed to walk in the woods forever, but then I picked up a strange scent that I didn't recognize, and I hoped it would be Amy. Evan looked at me, crinkling his noise, telling me he must have smelt it to, and we moved slowly forward to were the scent came from, trying not to scare her.

We were in a small field when we first saw Amy. I was caught in surprise; Amy couldn't have been much younger than Evan. She was looking directly at us, and I was caught starring back. She had a memorizing look for a 15-year-old. She had the same flowing red hair that her mother had, but she also had deep dark chocolate eyes. Her body was slightly muscular but still feminine, and she had a commanding posture. But just as I noticed this, I also noticed the same flash in her eyes that Jake used to have.

"Hi, you must be Amy." Evan said, surprising me. I looked down at him, and I could see the stars in his eyes.

"Hi. Um… I'm kind of lost, do you know the way back?" She asked shyly, looking down at the forest floor.

"Yep! Just come with us, and we will bring you back home safe and sound." Evan said as he eagerly jumped to Amy's side and walked her back to where I stood, amazed at his eagerness.

"Alright then, lets get you home." I said as we started the long walk back to Jake's house. I silently wondered if this chance encounter would bring us joy, pain, or both in the future.


	2. Outburst

Chapter 2:

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Outburst**_

I lead the way to Jacob's house as Evan and Amy walked slowly behind me. I could sense that Evan kept looking at Amy as she walked slightly ahead of him. And I couldn't help but wish that Edward were here right now to hear what he was thinking. We soon reached Jacob's house and just before I opened the door it was flung open by Jacob himself.

"Amy!" He cried as he ran forward and hugged his daughter; I could see tears in his eyes. Soon the rest of my family was behind me. Edward was looking at Evan questioningly, but Evan wouldn't return his father's gaze.

"Thank you so much for finding her!" Jacob said as he wrapped me into a big hug. I immediately heard a snarl from Edward and Jacob let go quickly. I looked at Edward and his muscles were tight, he lips pulled back reveling his sharp teeth. I had not seen him like this since the night the Volturi had taken me away from him.

"Edward." I gasped, what had come over him?

He shook slightly and then relaxed, everyone was starring at him, including the Pack of werewolves that had arrived shortly before his outburst.

"I'm, I'm sorry." He said, a confused look plastered on his face. "I don't know what happened to me…" He said as he looked down at his slightly shaking hands. But it was all interrupted when a Julia came running out of the house, and ran to her daughter.

"Amy! Don't you ever do that to me again! I was so scarred!" Julia said as she hugged her daughter.

"Its ok, really mom." Amy said softly.

"It really is not!" Julia shouted an angry look overcoming her face.

"Mom, I'm fine. Evan found me before I could get hurt." She said, and Evan nodded his head.

"Well, I guess you do look ok…" Julia said hesitantly.

"Hey mom, since Evan here found me, can we reward him by inviting him to supper?" Amy questioned her mother, an expectant look on her face. I looked at Jacob and he had a small sad smile on his face. He had not told Amy about the vampires, she knew nothing about what we were or what we could do. Evan had lost his appetite for human food long ago, but he still did not hunger for blood, this I hoped would always stay the same.

"Jacob, we need to talk." I said as I grabbed his arm roughly, pulling him away from the group and leaving them all slightly confused at my abruptness, and I could also see Edward tense up again.

"What do you want?" Jacob said once we were a fair distance away from everyone.

"We need to talk about why you haven't told your daughter about vampires." I said, trying to stay calm. "Does she even know about werewolves?" I questioned as I saw her mothers shocked face in the distance and I could just hear a yelp of a no as an answer to Amy's question.

Jake sat down on a boulder and I sat down next to him. "I had to tell her about the werewolves Bella because Seth accidentally changed in front of her when she was three. I would have never been able to keep that part of my life secret from her. But Bella, honestly why do you think I haven't called you these past years. Even though I have imprinted I never forgot you Bella; you're my best friend. But Amy, Amy…" He said, stalling not wanting to say what I needed to know. And that's when it hit me. He didn't want Amy to know that anything worse than a werewolf existed, he never thought that she would need to know, he didn't want her to know, to keep her safe.

"You didn't want her to know." I said simply, and I saw his face crumble.

"You have to understand Bella that Amy is a danger seeker, and I just couldn't risk her being around something that could kill her in a heart beat. Don't you understand?" And I did more than he could know. I wouldn't want Evan to be around anything that could kill him easily, luckily for me there wasn't a lot of things that could do that.

"Amy looks a little mad at your wife." I say as I look over to were Amy is still trying to get Evan over for dinner. "I think she may like my son, whether you like that or not." I say as I turn my head and look back at Jake.

"I noticed that to. All I have to say I hope that it is a crush and nothing more." He said as he stood up. We began to walk slowly back, when we were almost all of the way back is when Edward did something that really surprised me.

"NO!" Edward screamed as he ran toward me.

"Edward what the…" But that's all I could get out before he was onto Jake in what looked to become a fight. This was not good. The Pack was just about to jump in when I heard Sam shout out an order for them to stay they couldn't risk changing in the open. I looked quickly at my family and could see that they could hardy contain them from joining the fight. Blood would be spilled quickly, this must stop and quick.

I threw myself into the fight and pulled Edward away from Jacob.

"What was that!" I hollered into his ear as Emmentt came over to help me restrain him while a startled Jacob backed quickly away from us. Edward was fighting to get away from us, ferocious growls erupting from his throat ever second. "EDWARD!" I screamed, finally seaming to get his attention as he looked at me with sad eyes as he dropped slowly to the ground, starring at his hands, as Emmentt and myself let go of him.

I looked at Jake apologetically and caught the terrified look in Amy's eyes, and the accusing one in Evan's. This was not turning out to be a good day.

"I'm, I'm sorry Bella…" Edward said while still staring down at his hands.

"Come on, let's go home." I said as I lifted Edward to his feet and took off running. The rest of my family soon joined me, as did Evan after he looked back one last time at Amy's shocked expression. We ran home, as fast as we could, and at the moment I didn't care what Jacob was going to have to tell Amy, all I cared about was Edward. And something was extremely wrong with him.


	3. Attack

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Attack**_

What could possibly be wrong with him? I thought to myself as Carlisle examined Edward. We had quickly told Carlisle about what Edward little outburst, and immediately you could see a frightened look on his face. I watched Carlisle finish looking at Edward, and he raised his head with a forlorn expression.

"What is wrong?" I questioned Carlisle softly while Edward looked at me with sad eyes.

"I, I don't know Bella." Carlisle uttered as he looked down at Edward again. "I am going to go up to my office and see if I have any books that deal with this."

I sighed; I had really been hoping that Carlisle would know what was wrong and be able to fix it. I walked slowly up to Edward placing my hand on his shoulder.

"We will find out what is wrong, don't worry Edward." I said as he clutched onto my hand and led me to our bedroom.

"I don't know why I did what I did back there. It scares me." Edward said as he looked up at me with frightened eyes. I had never seen him so scared before. "I couldn't control my body or my emotions. And when I saw you walking with Jacob I lost everything, my mind went blank, and my body felt numb, and that's when I attacked him. But Bella, you have to understand, I don't even remember doing it." I looked at him alarmed. He hadn't told Carlisle any of this. He didn't remember anything; he couldn't even control himself. This was worse than I thought. I was just about to speak when I heard a knock.

"Mom, Dad, can I come in?" I heard Evan ask from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." I shouted as he entered Edward's and my room.

"Um, this is going to sound weird but, um…" Evan looked down at his feet embarrassed to tell us what he wanted to. Suddenly he looks up with a hint of courage in his eyes. "Is Amy a werewolf?"

The question shocked me. Evan wanted to know more about Amy. I was beginning to think that I must have been right about Evan liking her.

"Um…" I began but was soon cut off by Edward.

"Yea, she is." Edward said, and I could feel the shock on my face and see the disappointment on Evan's. "One of the Pack was thinking that he couldn't believe his werewolf friend was found by vampires and not him. I think he likes her." I saw Evan's face stiffen, and I was now positive he liked Amy.

"Whatever." He muttered as he stormed out of our room.

"What's wrong with him? Did I miss something?" Edward said, clueless. I rolled my eyes.

"He likes Amy obviously. And since when didn't you read his mind?" Edward winced at my question.

"You wouldn't want to listen to his thoughts either if you knew what I have heard there." He said with a slightly disgusted look on his face making me laugh.

"He's a teenager, what else would you expect." I said and Edward smiled as he rolled onto his side.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He questioned me.

"I have always loved you, and I always will." I said as he kissed me. Little did I know what would happen just the next day.

The whole family was outside playing a game of baseball. We were blessed with a very stormy night, and were quite glad to have a game to play. I didn't play but watched with Esme. And that's when it happened.

Edward was sliding on the ground trying to touch home base as Jasper caught the ball and tried to tag Edward out. It was hard to see what happened next but the next thing I could see clearly was Edward and Jasper fighting.

"Your out!" Jasper screamed.

"Safe!" Edward would holler back at him.

"Stop it!" Esme screamed, silencing the two arguing boys. "Edward, your out."

Edward's face tightened up and I knew that meant he was loosing control like he had when he was at Jacob's.

"Bella I…" I saw one last desperate look on his face before he growled menacingly and jumped for me.

I couldn't contain myself, I screamed as Edward landed on top of me roughly pushing me down to the ground. I could hear myself screaming in terror but couldn't stop myself. Edward's eyes looked frozen over and his lips were pulled back in a ferocious growl. He was just about to lunge at me with his teeth went I saw a Emment grab him from behind and through him hard at a tree. I then saw the frozen look in Edward's eyes quickly vanish and was replaced with horror at what he had done. I saw Evan standing off to the side, almost in tears at seeing what his father had just done.

"DON'T YOU EVER HURT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Emmentt screamed at Edward while picking me up and squeezing me tight in his arms.

"How, how could you Dad?" I heard Evan whimper.

"Bella, I, I…" Edward stopped, finally remembering everything he just did as he looked down at his hands. "I didn't mean to Bella, really, I don't know what happened to me." He looked up at my face and he saw the terrified look that was still there.

"I'll leave." And with that he was off, running into the forest. Locked in Emmentt's bear hug I couldn't go after him. Evan tried to keep up with him but he was no match to Edward's speed and soon came back.

"What, what just happened?" I stuttered out as soon as Emmentt let go of me and I looked quickly to Carlisle. He had a look of realization on his face.

"I'm not quite sure Bella, but I'm going to find out before Edward comes back." He looked at me determinedly before he started running back to the house.

Evan came towards me and together we walked back to the house. I could feel his sadness, and mine to, everywhere. I was confused and worried. Edward had attacked me; it was like he completely forgot who he was, or who I was. What was to become of us?


	4. What's Happening

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**What's Happening **_

It has been two days since Edward ran off into the woods and he hasn't returned yet. You could feel the tension and stress in the air, and Jasper was having a hard time dealing with everyone's emotions. Evan usually stayed in the studio, and I was beginning to worry about him. I couldn't believe that Edward would attack me like that and then just run away. It seemed surreal to me, and I was having a really hard time excepting that something had gone terribly wrong with Edward. Carlisle has been locked up in his office the last two days and hasn't come out for anything. I was sitting next to Alice as we watched Evan practice karate. And that's when I saw her eyes begin to look like they were watching something, something only she could see. And I knew it was a vision.

"Alice? Alice? What's wrong?" Her face had a shocked look and her mouth was hanging slightly open.

Slowly she turned her head toward me. Her expression was confused, angry, and terrified.

"Alice what did you see?" I questioned once again, by now Evan was standing in front of us.

"It, it was…" Alice closed her eyes, like she couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"Was it Edward, you have to tell me!" I was beginning to become worried.

Alice looked down at her lap, and spoke slowly. "Edward was with…" She stopped and shook her head. "He was with the Volturi." She said, and immediately I could feel anger rise from within me. I had warned them, and they didn't listen. They would pay if they did anything to him.

"Well what are we sitting around for? We need to go save him!" I shouted, beginning to stand up. Alice looked up at me sadly and shook her head.

"Why not!" I shouted, I was getting scarred now, Alice didn't usually act like this.

Alice looked down one more time before she looked up at me with fierce eyes. "The Volturi didn't go looking for him, he went looking for them."

Slowly I sank back down to where I had been sitting and starred off into the distance, looking at nothing in particular. How could Edward run off to the Volturi like that? Especially since what had happened last time they had entered our lives. I looked up and caught Evan's scared eyes. I had forgot that he was there, listening to everything. He knew about the Volturi and what had happened, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was scarred for his father.

I stood up and started to walk back to the living room and Alice and Evan followed closely behind me. As soon as we were in the living room I sat dumbfounded on the couch and Evan sat next to me as Alice quickly told everyone what she had seen.

"Mom?" Evan said as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yea honey." I said wishing the pain in my own eyes would go away.

"What is going to happen to Dad?"

He asked the question that I was the most scarred of, I didn't know what was going to happen to Edward. And things just kept getting stranger by the day.

"I don't know honey, I don't know." Evan looked down at his lap, and I could her hurried footsteps rushing down the stairs towards us.

"Bella!" Carlisle shouted as he ran towards us.

"Did you find something Carlisle?" I asked, hope flaring up inside of me.

"Yes, it's not much, but it's something." Carlisle had an old book in his hand and he opened it and held it out for me to see.

"What is this?" I said as I looked at the page that had weird inscriptions that I couldn't read.

"It is a book by Aaron Juemper. He was a vampire and by now is several centuries old. About two centuries ago he wrote this book, claiming that by doing certain things to a vampire you could change their moods, how they feel, and what they do. Of course no vampire believed Aaron's claims. Even I used to doubt them. But now since what has happened to Edward, I looked over some of the pages here and they explain why he has been acting so odd. And why he is with the Volturi now." When Carlisle said the Volturi I flinched slightly.

Carlisle turned a couple more pages in the book and then began to read. "_I call this the Complejo de hombre lobo, or in other words the Werewolf Complex. When the Complejo de hombre lobo happens, vampire's moods and how they act can dramatically change to the complete opposite of what they were before the Complex happened. Some vampires do not believe that werewolves exist, but I have seen one for myself. The Complex is actually a very simple thing to describe. Every once in awhile a werewolf will be born that holds more power than what is normal. This werewolf would not know of this new power because the power acts on its own and is extremely difficult to control. When this power is near certain vampires it can change that vampire's state of mind, and this effect can control the vampire. It can be switched on and off by different actions that are unknown to me at this point in time. I do know however that the only way to reverse the effects of the Complejo de hombre lobo you must kill the werewolf that posses that power. Then and only then can the vampire under that werewolf's spell return to how it was before. Note: This effects only a small number of vampires, only some with unusual powers that could make that vampire closer to the werewolf than need be."_

When Carlisle finished reading I was shocked. Someone in Jacob's pack did this to Edward. Even though it sounds like they can't control this power, one of Jacob's pack was going to have to be killed to save Edward. I could see Emmett in the background cracking his knuckles, getting ready for a fight. I looked over at Evan who was staring at me, and it hit us both at the same time.

Edward had been around Jacob's entire pack before and nothing had affected him. That leaves only one. Amy had the werewolf complex.

"NO!" Evan shouted as he ran out of the house.

"What's his problem?" Emmett questioned.

"It's Amy." Everyone starred at me, realization dawning across their faces.

I couldn't even think about killing someone in Jacob's pack, let alone killing his own daughter. I couldn't hurt Jake like that, there had to be another way.

"There has to be another way." I said, starring at Carlisle hopping he would agree with me.

"I don't believe there is Bella, I'm sorry. But what must be done to save my son will be done." I could see the regret in Carlisle's eyes and knew that he did not want to do this just as much as I didn't want to. I was going to find another way to set Edward free from this stupid complex. And I was not going to kill Amy to do it.

"Well, lets go get us some werewolf!" I heard Emmett shout excitedly.

"NO! No one will be killing any werewolves, do you understand me! I'll find another way. I just can't take away Jake's daughter, I would never forgive him if he killed Evan!" Everyone looked at me, and slowly backed out of my way as I climbed up the stairs and towards Edward's and mine bedroom. I wanted Edward to come home, and soon. I didn't want to kill Amy. I didn't want Edward to suffer from this complex. There had to be another way to make him better. And that's when an idea dawned on me. I needed to find Aaron Juemper; maybe he had found a different solution. It was the only thing I could think of that might have a chance of working.

I ran down the stairs again, and saw that Alice had just had a vision, but this time she was smiling. She looked over at me, her grin getting bigger as she skipped over to my side.

"Your idea is going to work!" She shouted and everyone starred at her confused. I smiled, and hopped that she was right. And that nothing would go wrong that would ever change her vision.


	5. Finding Aaron Juemper

The next day the family was climbing into vehicles to try and find Aaron Juemper, my last hope to try and find another way to save Edward

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Finding Aaron Juemper**_

The next day the family was climbing into vehicles to try and find Aaron Juemper, my last hope to try and find another way to save Edward. I had told the family of my plan and since Alice said she had a vision saying it would work we were leaving as soon as possible. Edward still hadn't come home and I was getting more worried by the minute. He had gone to the Volturi and done who knows what. I didn't trust the Volturi, and if they hurt Edward in any way, they would pay.

I could feet my powers boiling inside of me for the first time since Evan had been born. I hadn't needed to use them up until now, and I was a little nervous about trying to control them. Alice was driving the car that Evan, Jasper, and myself were riding in. Carlisle's car was in front of us and Emmett's car was behind us. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I trusted Alice. In her vision she had seen a sign with the words 'Brokensvile' written on it. Surprisingly Carlisle knew where that was, he said that is where he had found the book that Aaron Juemper had written.

The car ride seemed to take forever even though we were going way over the speed limit. I stared out the window and Evan sat quietly next to me. I silently wondered what he was thinking, and wished that Edward was here.

Finally we arrived in Brokensvile, it was a small, deserted looking town with only a few homely shops and broken down houses. The streets were disgusting, they had garbage thrown carelessly everywhere and a few stray scrawny cats walked the streets. As we stepped out of the vehicle a strong smell of death overcame us. I quickly pinched my nose trying to block out the wretched smell. I noticed everyone else doing the same, except for most of the Cullens I could see hunger enter their eyes. Someone had died here recently. Carlisle remained calm and quickly led us to a small scraggy looking building. He stopped suddenly and starred at the door to the building where a deep dark laugh began as we saw a figure walk towards the opening of the doorway.

Carlisle backed up a step as the figure emerged. The figure, which I assumed must be Aaron, looked a lot like Aro, but not quite as old. His skin didn't look like it would break if you touched it, but you could tell that this vampire had been around for a very, very long time.

"Hello darlings." Aaron said, a small smile appearing on his stiff looking face.

"Hello Aaron." Carlisle said, stepping forward.

"Ah, so you know my name."

"I have read a book you have written, and have come to ask a question I have about the cure to the werewolf complex." Carlisle replied steadily. Evan grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, scared of this forlorn looking vampire.

"The werewolf complex?" Aaron said questioningly. "I remember that. But the cure is simple, you must kill the werewolf that did it."

I steeped up beside Carlisle, pushing Evan behind me. "There must be another cure, and if you know of it please tell us." The family starred at me, shocked I had said something. But Aaron starred at me. But he looked at me strangely, like I was something he might like to eat.

"You're a pretty little thing now aren't you?" Aaron said, not really as a question but as a statement. He steeped forward and gently ran his hand down the side of my face. I stiffened, and I felt the rest of the family tense for battle. Carefully I steeped back, his hand fell from my face and I saw anger flash across his eyes.

"Why did you do that dear?" He said as he appraised my body, looking me up and down. I could sense Evan's fear growing.

"Just tell us if there is another cure." I said, beginning to get worried about what we had gotten ourselves into.

"Of course there is another cure, but I can't tell all of my secrets in a book now can I?" He was still staring at me and I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine.

"And I will tell you it, but for a price." I would do anything for Edward, so I knew no matter what the price was, if it dealt with me, I would do it.

"What is your name honey." He said looking at me.

"Bella."

"Well Bella, for me to tell you the cure, I want you." I heard Evan squeal from behind me but I stood still. I had to say yes, or else we would never find out what the cure was.

"I will." I said and the Cullens starred at me in shock.

"But Bella…" Alice whimpered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Carlisle whispered to me.

I nodded my head and then explained everything that had happened to us during the last few days to Aaron.

"I see…" He said, looking up into the dark sky overhead. "Yes I know the other cure, wait right here." Aaron walked back into the building behind him, and we stayed perfectly still and silent besides a few quiet sobs from Evan. I reached back and squeezed his shoulder gently trying to tell him everything would be all right. As soon as I did this Aaron walked back out of the building holding a vile with a green gooey substance inside.

"What is in this vile will heal your friend, all you have to do is put a few hairs from the werewolf that did it into the vile then have your friend drink it. He will be better in a few days after that." He said simply while handing the vile to Carlisle and grabbing me in the same instant.

"Why didn't you say this in your book." Carlisle asked, starring down at the substance.

"There is only a limited amount of it, and it takes at least a hundred years to make one vile. No one would go to that much trouble. But I think I made a fair deal here." Aaron replied while running his finger up and down my arm.

Evan looked at me with sad eyes as Emmett grabbed him and the Cullens departed. Alice had a smirk on her face, obviously knowing what I was going to do, but this time I didn't even know.

Aaron pushed me roughly into the building and immediately climbed on top of me.

"Your all mine now!" He screamed as he ripped my shirt in two.

I screamed and tried to push him away from me but he was just too strong. He began to kiss me and I couldn't get him away from my mouth. He had begun trying to tear away the rest of my clothes and he was taking off his own as well. This could not be happening. And that's when I felt my power rage inside of me. It was time for me to use it again.

"ENOUGH!" I hollered and I lifted him into the air with my power.

"What, what kind of power is this!" He began to scream; I could see the terror enter his eyes.

I threw him against a wall, and then another one. "If you ever come near me again, I will kill you!" I said as he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I disintegrated a piece of furniture and I saw his fear grow.

"I won't ever come near you again! Just don't kill me!" Aaron screamed like a baby.

I threw him down to the ground hearing a couple bones snap I smiled as he yelled out in pain. I looked at him one last time with my enraged eyes before I steeped out of the building. I was only now wearing my bra, and my pants, which I quickly buckled. I knew that Alice, since she had seen what had happened, would probably have a shirt waiting for me. I began to run towards where I knew the family waited for me; I could smell them. Then I began to fly, enjoying the freedom and rush it gave me before I landed in front of my awaiting family. Evan starred at me in wonder before he ran towards me and wrapped me in a hug. Alice flung a shirt my way and I quickly slipped it on.

Evan looked up at me and blushed, realizing he had not acted his age. I smiled at him letting him know it was ok before everyone climbed back into the vehicles and began to drive home.

I couldn't stop my smile from spreading across my face during the ride home. We had the cure for Edward; all we needed to do is add a couple of stands of Amy's hair. The only thing I wanted now was for Edward to come home. The way home seemed shorter than the way there and I was happy for that. Soon we were coasting down the long driveway to the Cullen's house and suddenly, standing in front of the house, was Edward.

I jumped out of the car before it was even stopped and began to run towards him. He looked sadly up at me, and instead of a look of happiness I saw a look filled with pain and regret. I slowed my pace and starred up at him; that is when I smelled something strange. And then there they were, standing next to Edward. The Volturi were here. But to be more exact, Aro and Jane were here. They were standing tall next to Edward; I could feel my powers boiling inside of me, and knew this was not going to be good.


	6. The Vision

Chapter 6:

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**The Vision**_

I starred at Aro and Jane maniacally. Why were they here! Why were they with Edward! I could feel my powers growing and wanting to be let loose, and for the first time in a long time I felt like letting them do what they wanted.

"Why are you here!" I shouted at Aro. I knew he would be able to see the anger in my eyes.

"It…it was Edward, he asked us to! Please don't hurt us!" Aro squealed as he ran behind Edward, but Jane still stood proud and strong. But what Aro said stung me. Edward asked them to come here? How…how could he do that?

"Edward…why?" I questioned him, stepping closer. He immediately took a step back.

He looked down towards the ground sadly. "I could hurt you…"

"No Edward, you couldn't." I said.

"No Bella, I could." He said while starring me in the eyes.

"That is why they are here. I don't know what is happening to me, and I need someone here to be able to stop me if I, I attack you again." He looked down at the ground once more, ashamed.

"Edward… Don't think like that." I said as I closed the distance between us and wrapped him in my arms. I could feel the family's gaze boring into my back and I was paying special attention to what his reaction was.

"Bella..." Edward stuttered as he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled back slightly and looked him in his eyes.

"We found out what is wrong with you. You don't need them here Edward. We have the cure!" I smiled at him and I saw I grin starting to spread across his face.

"Really? You found a cure? Wow Bella, you're my personal savior." He kissed me then and I realized how much I really did miss him.

"Well, if you to are done with all of this mushy business, Aro, Edward, and myself will be leaving now." Jane said stiffly.

"What, what do you mean Edward is leaving?" I questioned Jane.

"I mean that Edward sold himself to us for protection from himself. Now he is all ours, forever." Jane looked at me wickedly, and I now understood why she had been so calm earlier.

"Edward why?" I looked at him again as he took a few steps away from me. I immediately longed to close that distance.

"Bella, I needed a way to protect you from myself. After I attacked you, I couldn't live with what I had done. I went to the Volturi, they said they would help me if I finally agreed to join them. I couldn't say no." I was shocked. How could he go to the Volturi after all that had happened before? How was I going to stop him now? And suddenly I knew exactly what I was going to do; it was time to let my powers have a little fun.

"You're not going anywhere with them." I whispered to Edward.

I immediately lifted Aro and Jane up into the air. I saw Aro's scarred face and Jane's surprised one. I knew, for the third time now, that this particular power has saved me once again. I flew into the air, the wind whipping my hair around my face, and starred at Aro and Jane. I would not let them ruin my family. I would not let them take my husband. This was to stop here.

"I gave a chance last time Aro. I do not know if I am as inclined as I was before to offer that again." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. His face wrinkled, scarred. And Jane's face quickly became worried.

"Please let us go, we will never bother your family again!" Aro pleaded.

"You said that once before, and look where we are now." I replied.

"But it was different this time! This time one of your family cam to us!" Jane's voice was strong, the complete opposite from her worried features.

I wrinkled my brow. It was true; I hadn't said anything about anyone in my family going to them. But I had never thought it would happen.

"Bella, let them down…" I heard Edward mutter from below me.

I looked down at him and felt my heart melt, I would do anything for him and he knew it. I lowered them and myself to the ground.

"I will stay, just let them go. But if I hurt you…" Edward began to shake.

"You won't hurt me Edward." I said reassuringly as I once again picked Aro and Jane up into the air and threw them towards their car. They landed with a delightful thumping noise before they quickly climbed in and drove away.

"Dad!" I heard Evan shout as I saw him run up and hug Edward. Edward looked shocked but returned the gesture. Evan hadn't given his dad a hug in over a year.

"Well, now that that is done with, can we give Edward this ugly little green vile yet?" Emmett questioned as he walked up and punched Edward lightly in the arm.

"We just have to ge…" Alice began but never finished. Her eyes looked like they always do when she has a vision, and looking at Edward I could tell he was listening in to it.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Alice shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean by that Alice?" I asked, beginning to get worried. I had had enough stress for one day.

"Well, it was of Evan." She said as everyone crowded around her.

"Go on." I said as I looked at Evan who had a curious expression.

"Evan was with Amy, he was going to go get one of her hairs. I could just see her coming towards him; they were deep in the woods and I don't know how they got there. Amy steps toward Evan holding out her hand that held a few hairs. Evan stepped toward her and well…" Alice paused.

"What?" Esme questioned her.

"It is a little embarrassing."

"Go ahead Alice, I want to know." Evan said, leaning forward slightly.

"If you say so." Alice said before she continued. "They hugged, and then began to kiss." I looked over at Evan who had a giddy smile plastered on his face. "But then it got weird, everything began to shake and get dark. Evan and Amy fell to the ground and Amy cut her hand on a rock. It started to bleed. Evan looked hungrily at her hand and just when he was about to lurch for it everything shook again and got even darker. Amy changed into a werewolf, and then it got completely dark. I could only hear rumbling of thunder in the distance, and a slight roar and the sound of vampires fighting. Then my vision ended."

When Alice was finished everyone was silent. Shocked by the slightly romantic and nerve-wracking vision she had. I looked at Evan again and he now had a look of fear on his face. And I knew what he was scarred of. He was scarred of becoming thirsty like Edward and the others. I was scarred for him.

Everyone was starring at Evan until he finally stood up and walked slowly out to the room to his bedroom.

"Well, what do we do now?" I questioned and the room stayed silent. Whatever was about to happen was unavoidable. I grabbed Edward's hand squeezing it gently. Wrapped up in my thoughts. What was going to happen to Evan? To everyone?


	7. Missing

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Missing**_

Edward and I went up into our bedroom and I curled up into his lap. I was scared. Scared at what was going to happen. Nothing in Alice's vision sounded good, and the point that the family could not think of any solutions or ideas to try to stop what ever was coming was no help. Edward looked down at me and I wished he would smile his perfect crocked smile at me and tell me everything was going to be ok. But he didn't, and I knew it wouldn't be.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" I questioned him, a pleading look in my eyes.

"I don't know Bella, I really do…" But he was cut off by an ear-shattering scream that came from downstairs.

"Bella, Edward, hurry!" I heard Alice scream. Edward and I raced down the stairs, slightly frightened by Alice's worried tone.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked, trying to sound calm.

"It's, its EVAN!" She screamed.

"What, where is Evan?" I asked, beginning to get worried.

"That's the whole problem!" She said. "I don't know. He was just here, saying something about everyone needing to get that hair for Edward, and then I turned around and he was gone. Now we can't find him anywhere."

"He has to be here somewhere Alice. He wouldn't just disappear." I said as I began to look for Evan.

"The whole family looked everywhere Bella, we can't find him." Alice whimpered. And that's when it dawned on me. Alice couldn't see Evan. She was blind. The only thing that could make her blind was… was…

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked, worried.

"Werewolves."

"What?" Edward said.

"He is with Amy." I said and I saw it dawn on Alice and then Edward that this theory made perfect sense.

"We have to go get him. Now." I said as I started to sprint out the door. Edward followed behind me and soon Alice joined him. I took off into the air, and only beat Edward and Alice to Jacob's house by a few seconds.

"JACOB!" I screamed, and a slightly scared Jacob ran out the door.

"What is it Bella?" He asked, seeming edgy. "I don't really have time right now…" He said while looking towards the forest.

"Evan is missing we think he is with Amy." I said, trying to remain calm.

"So that's where she is." Jake muttered under his breath.

"Amy's missing too?" Edward asked, and I could see Jake start to shake.

"Yes, has been for hours. We have looked everywhere. I never thought she would be with Evan." Jake said slightly confused.

I quickly told Jake about Alice's vision and confusion spread across his astonished face.

"I think what Alice saw is going to happen a lot sooner than what we had thought." I said as I turned to look at Edward. But something was wrong. He was shaking violently and had a glazed over look in his eyes which were slowly turning to a stormy blue.

"Edward, Edward, what's wrong?" I questioned him as I grabbed onto his arm but he tossed me off to the side, flinging me to the ground.

"Edward." I whispered. Jake was really shaking now; I had to get him to cool down.

"Jake, don't, it's ok…" I started to say as I reached for him. But I was too late he had already transformed into a wolf and lunged himself at Edward.

Then the strangest thing happened. A burst of power flew out of Edward and threw Jacob back against the house. Edward looked possessed, and I knew Alice's vision was coming true.

Evan and Amy were out in the woods somewhere. My Evan was trying to save his dad from this. But it was already happening.

Another burst of strange power flew out from Edward pushing me several feet back. Edward's hands clenched into fists and his muscles tightened. This was not the Edward I knew and loved, and I was scared at what was going to happen.

I looked up at his face and saw his eyes soften and some of the topaz color return to them as he looked at me.

"Bella…I'm…I'm…sorry…save…me!" He sputtered out, struggling with each word before his eyes glazed over again and returned to that stormy blue color I now hated. With that a larger blast of power emitted from him and it seemed to shake everything. Then it got dark for a few slow seconds. This must be the tremor Alice saw in her vision. When I could see again I saw a tree snap in two before another wave of power emitted from Edward, shaking the ground and making everything dark.

What was happening? Edward looked at me once more and his eyes turned steely his muscles tightening even more. It looked like he was trying to fight. Fight what ever was forcing him to do this. Another tremor shook the ground and when the lights were out this time, I thought of a solution. It was so simple I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before.

I needed the vial. The vial that Evan now had and was trying to complete by adding Amy's hair. It was the cure for everything that was happening. As I looked up at Edward one last time, before I ran to go find Evan, I knew that the task ahead was not going to be easy. I could only hope it would turn out ok.


	8. The Vile

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**The Vile**_

I started to run, but it was hard to because the ground was shaking under me. I pushed myself to go faster, remembering how Edward had looked when he asked me for help. The complete desperateness. I couldn't live with myself if he didn't make it. I kept running finally entering the woods. Stopping shortly to smell for Evan and Amy. But I could barely smell anything as everything went dark again. And that's when I heard it, a faint yelp. And a moment later a deafening growl as the earth shook. Once I could see again I ran, following the sounds of growls. Each time I heard that growl, the growl of a werewolf, I shuttered and prayed that Evan would be ok.

I soon approached a small open field, and I could see a small werewolf with reddish brown hair standing across from a shocked Evan. The werewolf was growling, but not in the menacing way I had thought, but in a surprised way. It was looking down at its large feet with a confused look. And that's when it clicked, this small surprised werewolf was Amy, she hadn't known she was a werewolf.

I looked at Evan and quickly began to run towards him.

"Stop mom! You'll scare Amy!" Evan said with wide eyes as he stood up. Indeed as I looked over my shoulder she was growling softly.

"The shaking ground is scaring here, isn't that right Amy?" Evan said softly and passionately to the wolf. As I saw the look in his eyes I instantly recognized it. It was the same look Edward gives me. The one that tells me he loves me. I stood there in awe of my son as I heard a slight shuffle and whimper as Amy trotted over and sat down next to Evan panting slightly.

As soon as she was next to him Evan leaned down, completely forgetting that I was there, and leaned his head on her shoulder. I was surprised he wasn't revolted by the smell of her. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose slightly, I wasn't used to the smell of werewolves anymore.

"I'll protect you Amy, I promise." I heard my son mutter into Amy's ear. Amy turned her face to him and I could have sworn I saw a smile on her face. Suddenly the ground shook again and I heard Amy whimper and was soon followed by growls. Evan held on to her for dear life, rubbing her back and saying it's going to be ok. It went dark again, this time longer than the last and I knew I didn't have much time left before something really bad happened.

Once the light came back I ran closer to Evans side but gave Amy as much room as I could.

"I need the vile now Evan, something bad is going to happen if I don't get it to Edward and fast." Evan looked up at me with a slightly stunned expression.

"Dad is the one doing this." He asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"Yes, but its not his fault, its like something possessed him." I whispered, but I knew he would hear me.

Evan put his hand in his pocket and slowly withdrew the vile. He looked at it sadly and then at Amy.

"It still doesn't have any of Amy's hair." He whispered back to me. He looked once at Amy and then down again at the vile before he turned and stared Amy in the eyes.

"Amy, I know it's unfair to ask you this, especially since we are supposed to be your enemy." Evan began as I saw them both tense. "But would you please give us a few of your hairs, I need them to save my dad. I can explain everything else to you later, but right now we don't have much time left." The ground shook again and Amy began to whimper. Evan wrapped her small werewolf form in his arms and I could hear him whisper. "Please, for me?"

I stared down at my son as Amy whimpered once more and nodded her head.

"Ok, are you ready?" Evan questioned her as he grabbed a small fistful of her hair. She nodded again.

"On three then. One, two, three!" Even shouted as they both tensed and he pulled out a small patch of hair and quickly shoved it into the vile and handing it to me. When I looked back at Amy I could see a couple tears slide down her face.

"Oh Amy! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Evan said as he buried his face in the nook of her neck. I heard Amy gulp before nodding once more. The ground shook violently then. Worse than before and Amy and Evan toppled over. Amy grew frantic, scared, and jumped from Evan's arms and began to run into the woods, trying to escape the moving ground in a new body she was unsure of how to use.

"Amy wait!" Evan shouted as he looked back at me apologetically. I nodded at him as he ran off after Amy. I had to deal with Edward still. I looked down at the vile in my hands before everything went black, and stayed that way. I began running, slower than usual because I couldn't see where I was going. I took of into the sky and could easily see where Edward was. A strong electrical light was emitting from his body in sparks. I could see Jake still sitting on the ground not daring to get any closer because of the raging sparks from Edwards's body. It was like he was on fire.

I tried to fly faster; I could still see the internal struggle for control of his body on his face. He was fighting with himself.

As soon as I got to where Jacob lied I carefully landed and looked at Edward, trying to find a way to get to him.

"What is that?" I heard Jacob question. He was starring at the vile in my hands; I tightened my grip on it.

"A cure." I said, still staring at Edward, and I saw my chance, the sparks had died down, I had to try now.

"A cure for wha…" But I didn't hear Jake finish, I was already running at full sped to where Edward floated in the air.

"Bella?" I heard him gasp. "Go away, I'll…I'll hurt you…" I could see him struggling to get out the words before he was possessed again.

"I'm not leaving you Edward, and I never will!" I screamed as I tried to dodge the raging electrical sparks that were at full blast now. But there was no way to dodge them, so I ran right towards him, not caring if I was hit.

But those stupid sparks hurt. It was like fire searing up and down my body, something tearing my limbs to pieces and lighting me on fire while I was still alive. I could see the rest of the Cullens standing on the edge trying to find a way to help and yelling at me to get back to a safer place. But I wouldn't stop, not until I was dead.

"Edward!" I screeched again as another spark hit me making me scream out in pain. I wasn't far away, a couple more steps…

I could hear Edward whimper and that just made me run faster, harder. Two more sparks hit me, and I almost collapsed. But as I looked up at his face I knew I couldn't do that.

Soon I saw another problem. I could hand Edward the vile now but his body wouldn't grab it. Surrounding his body was a glowing yellow light that hissed at me. There was no doubt in my mind that this was going to hurt more than the sparks.

I took a deep breath and plunged myself into the hissing yellowness. I heard a scream escape my lips as my body was twisted into shapes that shouldn't be possible. I reached out my awkwardly bent arm and grasped Edward's leg holding on for dear life.

I felt my body twist into a new strange formation, and I screamed again and more loudly. I reached out my other hand and grabbed onto Edward's leg and began to pull myself up.

I kept climbing and screaming as my body was contorted into new shapes. I still had the vile; it was now help between my lips.

I heard Edward take in a deep breath and I knew this would probably be my only chance.

"Bella! Stop, your getting hurt!" He screamed at me. I was face to face with him now and I could see the shocked expression on his face as he looked at my strangely bent body. I whimpered once more as it was twisted again. "Stop Bella!" He screamed and I saw his worried look on his face.

"Ed…Edward…Drink this…" I said, muttering out the words through my pain. When I saw his confused look I shoved the vile and tilted it down in front of his mouth. He opened his mouth slightly allowing the strange colored liquid to glide down his throat.

"Thank you." I whispered as soon as it was all gone. I couldn't hold on anymore, and just like that I crumpled to the ground, landing with a slight oomph. I heard Edward scream before he fell softly to the ground. The sparks and yellow light instantly disappearing. The light coming back and the ground I hadn't realized was still shaking stopped. It had work.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Edward startled gaze as he looked around at his surroundings, once his gaze fell on me it turned into one of shock and fear. I must have looked pretty bad.

"Bella! I told you not to! No!!" He screamed and I could only smile as he wrapped his arms around me. And then there was nothing.


	9. Evan And Amy

Everything was still black as night

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Evan and Amy**_

Everything was still black as night. But I could hear voices above me and I could feel that I was laying on something soft.

"Is she going to be ok Carlisle, I can't believe I did this!" I heard Edward shout as he laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not sure Edward." Carlisle muttered out apologetically. I knew it was time for me to wake up. Slowly I opened my eyes, startled by how bright it was. As I opened my eyes further the light got softer as my eyes adjusted and I heard Edward gasp slightly.

"Bella! You're ok! I'm so so very sorry Bella! I will never be able to forgive myself." He sobbed out. I lifted my hand to his face and starred him in the eyes. I hope he could see there that I didn't blame him. I couldn't speak just yet.

"I'll just leave you two for right now, I'll be back in to check on you later Bella." Carlisle said with a slight wave, but I barely noticed. All I could see was Edward.

As soon as Carlisle had shut the door Edward was apologizing. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"I don't blame you Edward, so stop saying sorry." I said once I found my voice.

"But Bella, look what I did!" He said as he gestured down at my body. I took a deep breath and then looked down at me. Carlisle had to use metal polls to keep my body in the appropriate directions; I even looked slightly bruised. But that couldn't be. Vampires didn't get bruises. I could feel myself heeling, but I knew what it must look like to Edward.

I looked up at Edward before I continued. "It isn't your fault, you weren't you. I knew how dangerous it was but…"

"You shouldn't have Bella…" He said cutting me off.

"But I couldn't live without you, so I had to do something." I said cutting him off in return.

He starred at me with those wonderful eyes; I could feel myself melting.

"I love you Bella." He whispered into my ear as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too Edward." I said as I smiled up at him. Then something clicked. Where was Evan?

"Edward, where is Evan?" I questioned him, worry starting to creep into my voice. The last time I had seen him he was running off into the woods after Amy…

"Well he's, he is, um, I don't know Bella." Edward said, concern wrinkling his all to perfect face.

I jumped up off of the couch we had been laying on in our room. I had to find Evan. I felt my legs start to shake, they still weren't ready to hold me up. I began to fall but was soon caught in Edwards's arms with a guilty expression on his face.

"We have to find Evan, Edward!" I nearly shouted as I tried to stand again, only to fall back into his arms.

"You are not strong enough for that, I'll go look for him." Edward replied, worry seeping in his voice.

"No, I need to come to. I was the last one who saw him. Carry me on your back Edward." I said while trying to climb onto his back.

"Are you sure?" He said looking at me skeptically.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted. He crumbled to my wish and soon we were running through the woods and were quickly in the small field where I had last seen Evan. I saw Edward wrinkle his noise the same time I did from the smell of the werewolf.

"Follow the werewolf scent, it will lead us right to him!" I said enthusiastically. Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"He is with Amy, he followed her into the woods, hurry!" I said answering his unspoken question.

We began to run again, slower this time so we could make sure we stade on the trail. Soon I could hear voices.

"Slow down Edward." I whispered softly into his ear. "Let's not interrupt them."

Edward slowed down stopping just outside of another small clearing where we could clearly see Amy, now in human form, and Evan standing across from each other. Amy was wearing Evan's shirt that was gratefully extra-large on her and went down to her knees since her clothes were shredded during her transformation.

"Amy, I have to ask you something." Evan began nervously.

"Yea." Was her careful reply.

"Do you know what I am?" I could feel Edward's muscles stiffen underneath me.

"Yea, you're a vampire." She stated mater of factly. Jake must have finally told her.

"And you know what I am." She stated no question in her tone.

"Amy." Evan began, hesitantly taking a step towards her. "I have to tell you something." He said as he lightly grabbed her hand, holding it in his. Her eyes flashed up to his face, a slight blush on her cheeks, but she didn't pull away.

"I think I like you. Like really like you." Evan said while rubbing small circles on Amy's hand with his thumb. When he finished talking he slowly looked up at her face.

Amy turned her head down slightly, blushing furiously. "I think I like you to Evan." She said, finally gaining the courage to look at his face. Evan began to slowly lean in closer to her, but before he could get to close she stopped him.

"But what about what we are? You're a vampire; I'm a werewolf. We are meant to be enemies, we are not supposed to like each other." Amy said, but Evan's composure remained calm, he was still rubbing small circles on her hand, and slowly inching closer and closer to her. I could feel myself holding my breath.

"Did you know my mom used to be human?" He questioned her but did not wait for a reply. "My dad was a vampire dating a human." He began as he laughed softly. "That worked out pretty well."

"But she is a vampire now." She said curiously.

"That's because she wouldn't stop bugging my dad about changing her. She wanted to live with him for eternity. Plus, she was a major danger magnet." He said and they both laughed.

"So Amy, would you, um…" Evan cleared his throat, starring into Amy's eyes. "Would you be my honey, my girlfriend?" He questioned her. I couldn't believe that I was here, listening to my son ask out a werewolf.

I heard Amy gulp. "Yes." She said. Evan leaned closer to her until their lips meet. I could feel that Edward had had enough of this and was not enjoying his son kissing a werewolf. Quickly he stepped out into the clearing.

"That's enough." Edward and Jake said at the same time. Jake and some of his pack was on the other side of the field, I hadn't noticed them. And by the shocked looked on Edward's face he hadn't either.

"Dad!" Both Evan and Amy gasped.

"It's time to go home Evan." Edward said in a hard tone.

"You to young lady." Jake said.

Evan and Amy's fingers were intertwined in each other's and I didn't want to stop the sweet moment they were sharing, but there wasn't much I could do now. Evan and Amy looked at each other one more time before letting go of each other's hands. I could have sworn I saw something pass between them as they starred at each other as the slowly walked away, towards their families. I looked up once at Jake before we left. Jake gave me a small sad smile, and I knew that the relationship between Evan and Amy was going to be difficult. It may even be more difficult than Edwards and myself had been. I could only hope it would work out, and hopefully keep the peace between the werewolves and vampires. A war was the last thing I needed, or wanted.


	10. Conclusion

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Conclusion**_

"But I like her Dad!" Evan screamed at Edward. They had been fitting since we had gotten home.

"She is a WEREWOLF! And on top of that she is also the one that made me go crazy!" Edward yelled back. I sat on the couch waiting for them to finish arguing. I was to exhausted to intervene.

"But she didn't know she did that! I don't care what you say Dad, I'm going to dad her and there is nothing you can do about it!" Evan yelled as he ran to his room and slammed the door, hurting my ears from the noise.

Edward sighed as he slowly turned to face me with a slightly tired look on his beautiful face. I smiled weakly back at him.

"I don't know what to do about him." Edward muttered as he sat down beside me with his head in his hands.

"You know Edward, if most people would have known that you were a vampire while I was a human, I don't think they would have let me date you either." I sighed as I looked up at him. "It's almost the same thing. They really like each other Edward, and I think that we should let them be. Plus, I don't want to cause any problems between the werewolves and us.

Edward sighed. Realizing the truth in my words. We could not start a war between the werewolves and the vampires. Too many people would be killed that I loved.

Suddenly my phone rang. It was Jake.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I questioned, knowing perfectly well what he wanted to talk about.

"Bella…" Jake sighed. "I don't know what to do about Evan and Amy. I mean, no offense, but I don't want my daughter to date a vampire!" He sighed again.

"Edward feels the same way Jake. But I think that we should just let them be. Do we really want them to be sneaking around behind our backs? That could cause so many problems Jake, and I don't want a war."

"I don't want a war either Bella. But how can I let her be with a bloodsucker all the time. What if he… you know…" Jake muttered.

"He won't bite her Jake, Evan doesn't like blood, he doesn't need it, just like me." I whispered to him.

"Really? Oh, that helps a little I guess. So we are just going to let it be?" He questioned me, still hesitant.

"Yes Jake, we have to." I stated. Suddenly I could hear a faint but audible YES from Amy in the background.

I closed my phone and smiled slightly up at Edward, who sighed once more before he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom; I was still too weak to walk. He carefully laid me down on the bed and he then curled up next to me, rubbing small circles on my head.

"I love you Bella." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"I love you to Edward." I whispered back to him, giving him a light kiss on his lips. "Everything's going to work out." I whispered, hoping what I said would be true.

"I hope so." He whispered as he trailed a finger up and down my arm. If I were still human I would have goosebumps.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door. "Come in." Edward murmured as he continued to rub circles on my arm.

"Dad?" Evan said softly as he walked into our room.

"Yes… But before your start you should know that we are going to allow you to see Amy… As Jake is going to let Amy see you." Edward finished, never looking away from my face.

"Really?" Evan questioned smiling widely. I nodded my head once and he jumped slightly before running out of the room; probably to call Amy.

"You know, you made the choice right." I said to Edward as he kissed my forehead.

"I know, I just wish I didn't have to make it. But how can I not let my son see someone he likes? I know I would have just about killed anyone who would have stopped me from seeing you." He said as he smiled.

I smiled up at him, and I could tell that this moment was perfect. I knew that there was going to be problems coming, but right now none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was that I was with Edward, here and now and nothing could change that.


	11. Epilogue

Hi everyone, this is bellamarie32

** Hi everyone, this is bellamarie32**

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update… But I had a trip to Spain and on top of that I have been having major writers block. I am almost content with ending the story where it is… But at the same time I can imagine so many possible problems with the whole Amy and Evan situation. **_**sigh**_** So, this is going to be the ending of this small series I have written… I hope you enjoy the epilogue of A New Beginning… **

**Chapter 11:**

_**Epilogue**_

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I watched Amy and Evan sitting on the couch at our house. Amy hair on her neck was standing up and she was very tense, not liking having so many vampires around her at once. But Evan was just sitting there, starring at her with adorable puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but giggle when Amy caught me watching them and blushed madly. Evan glared at me before he grabbed Amy's hand and walked up the stairs to his bedroom so they could be alone.

"Teens in love…" Edward grumbled, scaring me slightly. I had been so obsessed with watching Evan and Amy that I hadn't heard him approach. Edward sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me, a small grimace on his face.

I turned and looked him in the eyes. "You are really going to have to get over that you know, it's not helping anything." I said to him. He glared at me slightly but them sighed, looking resigned.

"I know, I know…" He whispered.

Edward and Jake were both having an extremely hard time adjusting to Evan and Amy's relationship. All the other Cullens had come to except the fact, and so had must of Jake's pack. But both fathers were so stubborn. I sighed again and Edward starred at me in concern. I replied with a soft, but faint smile. Just then my phone rang.

"Hi Bella." Jake said once I answered the phone. I felt Edward stiffen next to me, anticipating a fight. "Um, do you know where my daughter is?" Jake questioned me in a hard tone of voice. Edward held out his hand, and regretfully, I handed him the phone.

"Hi Jake, where do you think you daughter is, rotting up my house!" Edward said, annoyance in his voice. This was usually how they both started fighting. I gave him a pleading look, hoping he would pick a fight.

"No, no, Jake. I'm sorry, it's just that I can't get used to the smell of a werewolf." Edward said, before he laughed slightly. I stared at him, curious.

"You know Jake, I think this fighting thing has gone on long enough." Edward said and then there was a slight pause.

"I agree. We will do it for the kid's sake. And whatever happens, let's try to stay civil, ok?" Edward questioned. There was another small pause and then Edward said goodbye and handed the phone back to me.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Well," Edward started to say as he turned his head and watched Amy and Evan walk back down the stairs hand in hand. "I figured that their was no point in fighting, things are the way they are, and I don't want to be the one causing all of the problems around here. So Jake and I decided that all the fighting and arguing over this is going to stop. It's foolish. We decided we want to start a new beginning." He said as he turned his head towards me with my favorite crooked grin plastered on his beautiful face.

_A new beginning._ I thought. That sounded nice. More than nice actually, like the perfect solution. There was no use fighting about the past, and no use arguing about something that cant be changed. Se we will just start again and except everything that is happening in the here and now. I looked over at Evan and Amy just as Evan scooped Amy up into his arms and kissed her softly, they were practically glowing with the love they shared. A new love, a new beginning.


End file.
